


Not An Ordinary Day

by gayscorpio_20



Series: Supercorp Shorts [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscorpio_20/pseuds/gayscorpio_20
Summary: Kara and Lena's strong-willed, stubborn daughter Lila gets into a fight at school.





	Not An Ordinary Day

It was an ordinary Tuesday, getting Atlas and Lila out of bed and ready for school and daycare was no more challenging than normal. Kara had accompanied her to work like she always did then left for CatCo around 8 o'clock. Eve came in as Kara left to go over the day's schedule which was one meeting at 10 then paper/desk work for the rest of the day. 

After her meeting she sat down at her desk and turned around in her office chair to see the city. Sometimes she wished she had super-speed like Kara so she could get the seemingly endless piles of paperwork. She thought about the amount of work she could get done with all of Kara's powers. Alias her fantasy was interrupted by the phone ringing. 

"Mrs. Luthor, I have Principal Avery on the phone for you," Eve told her cheerfully. 

"This can't be good. Thank you Eve, put her through," Lena told her assistant. Lena spoke with the principal for less 10 minutes then hung up the phone. She immediately called her wife.

"Hey babe, I was just thinking about asking of you had time to get lunch with me," Kara answered surprised.

"Lunch will have to wait. I'm on my way to pick you up. We need to go see Principal Avery about Lila, something about a fight," Lena told her wife.

"Oh my god! Is she hurt?!" Kara asked instantly worried. 

"Kara..." Lena countered. 

"Oh...right. Crap! See you when you get here," Kara remembered.

When Lena pulled up to CatCo Kara was waiting outside for her. 

"Did they say what happened?" Kara asked as she got into the car.

"No but she's your daughter so who knows what she got into," Lena said turning to look at her wife who was looking back at her. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara said still holding her wife's gaze. They stared at each other for a moment then they burst into hysterical laughter knowing Lena was right. 

"Put your seat belt on, darling," Lena said getting over her laugh. 

The couple saw their daughter sitting outside the principal's office as they walked in. Kara gave her daughter 'the look' as they passed while Lena gave her a cocked eyebrow and a frown as she followed her wife. The office was a poorly lit room with out dated furniture with dusty books and knick-knacks scattered around the various surfaces. The principal sat behind her desk, long gray-highlighted strawberry blonde hair fell down her shoulders stopping in the middle of her back, her beady eyes never ceased to make their focus uncomfortable. Kara and Lena greeted Principal Avery and sat down in the creaky, stiff chair facing the desk. 

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Luthor, Mrs. Danvers...," Kara cringed and felt herself begin to get angry, "You're daughter seems to have started a fight with our star pupil, Jenna. Fighting is simply something we will not tolerate in this school. I am giving your daughter two weeks suspension for her instigation of this incident."

"That's a little much don't you think?" Kara countered. 

"No, we have a no tolerance policy on bullying and fighting," the principal tried to explain. 

"Well how long of a suspension did the other girl get?" Lena asked.

"I shouldn't tell you but since you two own half the city I guess I have no choice do I? The other girl, Jenna, got three days. She was innocent in all this but we're giving them both a punishment," the principal spat. 

"I think you've got this wrong here. Jenna and her little group have been bullying a lot of the girls here including Lila. She comes home everyday and tells us about it," Kara argued.

"Well kids say the darnedest things don't they? Studies show that children in dysfunctional homes and that don't get the attention they need are the ones that bully other students," the principal sneered. Kara held her eye contact with the old woman.

"Is there anything more we need to discuss?" Lena asked coldly. She'd learned that this battle was not one she wanted to fight because it would never end and Lila would be the one to suffer. 

"No you can show yourselves out. We all know this isn't the first or last time we'll be seeing each other. You need to take Lila with you...her suspension starts immediatly," the principal said waving them off looking at her computer screen. The couple got up and left the office. They collected their daughter without a word then headed to the car. 

Kara held her phone up to her ear talking to her sister, "Hey...Alex--I'm gonna need the night off--Lila got into some trouble at school--no, no it's fine Lena and I have it handled--okay thanks I'll call you later, bye." Lena got into the driver's side and Kara got into the passenger seat as Lila got into the back. They sat in silence for a moment and Lila played with her hands in nervousness. 

"Momma, before you say anything let me just say-" Lila started.

"No, Lila, just let me think for a little bit," Kara told her daughter. Lena looked between her wife and child knowing that she needed to take a step back from this one. As if on cue Lila shot her mother a 'get me out of trouble' look to which Lena just shook her head and started the car. Once they were home they walked into the house just as silent as they'd been in the car. 

"Lila, go sit at the kitchen table, I need to talk with your mother...and no using your super-hearing," Kara informed as she stopped Lena by the door.

"Lena...I don't know what to do," Kara started as soon as Lila was out of sight, "I've explained the magnitude of why we don't use our powers in public as our alias'. But then again she was probably protecting herself from a bully. I want to punish her for using her powers but I want to tell her I'm proud of why she did it."

"Well, darling just ask her what happened and we'll go from there," Lena suggested. 

***********************************************************************************************

"Why did you use your powers?"

"Well, Jenna was picking on this boy that wears the same clothes for like a week straight because his family doesn't have much and so I told her to stop and then she started picking on me for having two moms...which I can handle just fine...because I schooled her on that a long time ago. But when she realized I didn't care about what she was saying she turned back to the other kid and that's when I threw her against the wall. Jenna can never do wrong in Principal Avery's eyes that's why I got in trouble."

"Regardless of why you got in trouble you did. Lila, I know watching someone get hurt right in front of you is hard but you need to learn that using your powers is not the answer."

"Well you do it everyday as Supergirl. Why is it not the same?"

"Because I know how to control my powers and my emotions. I have also lived a little longer and know that I want to use my powers as Supergirl. You haven't lived as long as I have and I won't let you make that choice now."

"What do you mean? I want to use my powers like you and Uncle Clark."

"Look Lila...I want you to have a normal life-"

"But I'm not normal-"

"Lila! Listen to what I am saying! Being a hero is hard and it is not something for a nine year old girl to do! When you turn sixteen and if you still want to use your powers then we'll start training but until then no more powers in public! Got it!?" Kara took a moment to take a breath, "Lila I just want you to be safe, okay? You're not ready for the superhero world just yet." 

Lila grunted and stomped off to her room. Lena found her wife sitting at the kitchen table crying silently. She wrapped her arms around Kara from behind and kissed her cheek, Kara instantly relaxed into her wife's arms.

"I wish she was easier to handle sometimes," Kara whispered.

"I know you do but she's got the Danvers stubborn gene," Lena joked in reply.

"More like Luthor..." Kara responded. 

"Hey!" Lena giggled. Kara took a deep breath and stared out the window.

"She's gonna be alright...right?" Kara asked.

"She's got you and me as parents, she's gonna be just fine." Lena assured her wife. Kara turned to face Lena.

"I guess only time will tell."


End file.
